Prize
by alphaphilia
Summary: The soldiers looked on nervously, the townsfolk amusedly. Can Alexander become the king of Asia if he cannot untie the Gordian knot? All the men were doubtful, except for Hephaistion, who remembered all too clearly how Alexander had obtained a certain prize in their childhood.


**An Alexander the Great fanfic. One-shot.  
Alexander/Hephaistion**

**Author's notes:  
**1. There are several versions of how he untied the Gordian knot – I chose this one because I like it the best since it's the most Romantic.

2. At the time when Alexander went to Gordium, Memnon had recently been appointed by Darius as the commander over all Persian forces in Asia Minor, and was about to launch a campaign to take Hellespont and the Greek mainland (which were subdued before by Alexander).

3. According to legends, Gordias was an ancient king of Gordium. His son, Midas, is remembered in mythology as the king who asked Dionysus for the Golden Touch.

* * *

The soldiers fidgeted nervously. The local townsfolk watched, their lips pressed in suppressed amusement. Every pair of eyes locked onto the golden-haired man standing before the ancient cart, bent over as he examined the intricate knot closely.

_The Gordian knot_, Hephaistion mused as he surveyed Alexander's audience, _the point of no return_.

Memnon's forces and winter were closing in, and Alexander needed to lift his troop's spirits. If he could untie this knot – some stupid knot on some stupid old cart, in Hephaistion's opinion – he would claim the title of 'King of Asia' and the confidence of his army. But if he failed, the battle was lost before it began. _An empty wish for the golden touch._

Hephaistion's dark eyes settled upon each soldier in turn. Some shifted their weight uncomfortably, twiddling their thumbs. Others stood perfectly still as if petrified by a Gorgon, their wide eyes betraying their anxiety. Ptolemy was chewing on his lower lip – a habit that was only apparent when Alexander assigned him some crazy task, or when he was fighting with Thais. Perdikkas' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. And annoying Kassander carried a smug smirk with flared nostrils.

For the longest moment of their lives, they watched Alexander examine the knot – and in all their eyes, Hephaistion could see they thought he would fail.

Leaning against the tree, Hephaistion rubbed his shoulder and almost sighed.

The king usually obtained what he wanted through obstinate and brutal force. Yet his boyhood friends had forgotten that Alexander son of Phillip often gained what he desired through wit, persuasion, and at times, blatant cheating.

King of Macedon or son of Philip, Alexander had never failed to obtain what he wanted.

* * *

The spear whistled through the air with ease, landing a few hundred steps away with a soft thud. It stood erect at an angle, several arms' length in front of Alexander's. Hephaistion grinned and turned to Alexander, who crossed his arms and pouted, refusing to meet Hephaistion's eyes.

When Hephaistion began laughing at Alexander's childishness, Alexander stamped his foot and cried, "Wait until I grow taller!"

At thirteen, Alexander had never been a match for Hephaistion's skills in wrestling or spear throwing.

Hephaistion had always adored Alexander's stubbornness and fervent desire to win, though he himself would never concede victory to please him. In any case, Alexander would be angry if Hephaistion did not try his best. Biting his lower lip to suppress a smile, Hephaistion managed to conjure a scowl instead, "Don't be a sore loser. At the moment, I am the victor."

Alexander plucked his spear from the grass and examined the tip. "I can throw more accurately than you though," he said.

Hephaistion raised his eyebrows at Alexander's challenge. Surely Alexander knew that Hephaistion would not be so easily provoked. Hephaistion turned away but Alexander grabbed his shoulder, his eyes sparkling. Hephaistion exhaled deeply; there were times when Alexander was irresistible. With a small chuckle, Hephaistion pulled his hand from Alexander, and motioned for him to proceed.

Alexander did a run up, his steps as little hops, and released his spear with a sharp grunt. It travelled through the air like Zeus' thunderbolt. It took a branch down with it though it failed to land on the red dot painted on the centre of the tree trunk.

The cheery glimmer in Hephaistion's eyes disappeared as he turned his focus to the target. Fifty paces away, distance was not an issue. He noted the direction and speed of the wind, and took a deep breath, ran forward and threw his spear. It landed on the trunk, but too low to hit the target.

Alexander tried again. It was closer than Hephaistion's first attempt, though the target was not yet breached.

Hephaistion made his second attempt and smiled. The tip of his spear landed just outside the circle.

Alexander raised his spear, and lowered it again. Turning to Hephaistion, mischief in his cerulean eyes, he asked, "What is the reward for the victor?"

Hephaistion cocked his head, examining Alexander suspiciously. "What does a prince who has everything want?" Then, narrowing his eyes, he added hastily, "Do not ask for the impossible!"

Baring his teeth in a wide grin, Alexander said, "Just one kiss."

Hephaistion laughed, "Olympias would be delighted to give you more than one."

"No!" Alexander protested, punching Hephaistion's arm playfully, "I want a kiss from you, Hephaistion!"

Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Hephaistion consented and handed Alexander his spear. Alexander wrapped his fingers around the spear tightly, and gave a tremendous war cry. Spear raised above his head, he ran a few steps… and continued to run.

Before Hephaistion could gather his wits, Alexander was in front of the tree within an arm's reach. Carefully, he pushed the spear into the bark, directly into the centre of the painted target. Wide-eyed, Hephaistion's jaw dropped before he burst out in laughter. "I win!" Alexander beamed, running back to Hephaistion and jumping on him, wrapping his legs around the waist of the taller boy.

They toppled onto the soft grass, rolling and laughing as they wrestled to hold the other down. When they finally lay still, Hephaistion noticed how the clouds weaved through the beautiful azure like threads of marble. A shadow blocked the sunlight and Hephaistion groaned when a heavy weight settled on his hips. Eyes, bright as though the sun shone behind them, stared into his. Alexander's face was inches from Hephaistion's, the tip of their noses almost touching.

"Can I have my prize now?" Alexander whispered, breathless.

Hephaistion could feel the heat from Alexander's flushed cheeks. The corner of his lips lifting, Hephaistion tilted his head and thread his fingers through Alexander's golden curls, pulling him down towards him.

_May you one day receive all that you desire_, Hephaistion prayed and gently bestowed his prize upon his beloved, _my Alexander._

* * *

The clear ring of metal against metal brought Hephaistion back to the present. Hephaistion turned his gaze back to the golden-haired king and saw that he had unsheathed his sword.

Alexander turned and met Hephaistion's eyes. Those eyes, still as bright as a cloudless sky, no longer carried the naivety of a curious fawn, instead glowing with the fierceness of a proud lion. Yet Hephaistion saw the mischief behind them all too clearly. Alexander looked down, a few extra wrinkles crinkling around his eyes, his lips pursed but not pressed – Hephaistion smiled, this was the same Alexander who had asked for a kiss and won it with trickery.

With a swift swing of his sword, the unbreakable knot was broken.

Astonished silence was followed by wild applause. But Alexander paid them no heed, and turned to Hephaistion. His eyes fixed upon Alexander's, Hephaistion dipped his head just slightly in acknowledgement. Alexander beamed and touched his lips lightly with a finger.

With a chuckle, Hephaistion nodded.

_Yes, tonight, when we are alone, _Hephaistion thought, unable to contain his grin, _you shall have your prize. _


End file.
